Over Again
by proudwildcat
Summary: I got this idea from one of my favorite songs. I promise its not a song fic! Harry has finaly defeated Voldemort. The next battle he would have to fight was with Ginny. My first fic! Reviews please! I think I fixed it now, so enjoy!


Over Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did you would not be reading this on a random fanfic page, and I would have a lot more money. Now that that's done, on with the story.**

He turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of two things. One was the four-poster bed and a sandwich that waited for him in Gryffindor tower. The other was a pretty red headed girl that he needed to make an apology to. Harry walked down the stairs that led back to the corridor with Ron and Hermione trailing behind him, openly holding hands. Harry had to suppress a grin. Hermione and Ron were finally admitting to what everyone had known so long. He remembered he owed George and Fred both a galleon. Then he remembered Fred. And Tonks. And Lupin. All of these people who would never see the better world they helped create. Harry sighed and looked back at his two best friends, who were looking at him. He slowed and let them catch up with him.

Hermione spoke, saying the first words that had been said since they left the headmaster's office. "You know it's not your fault, Harry."

He just grunted. If it wasn't his fault, then why did he feel so guilty? He barely noticed as they walked up the flights of stairs that stood between them and the common room, moving past the remnants of a war fought to free all of mankind. Fred would never get to see it.

They slowly came to the picture of the Fat Lady that stood at the entrance to the common room. All of a sudden the Fat Lady that had watched all of their comings and goings for the past seven years did something unthinkable. She burst into tears. "Oh thank heaven this is over! The three of you have been the best students that have ever come out of this hole! "This startled the three of them so much, that they did something even more unthinkable. They started laughing.

The portrait glared at them through her tears and asked, "And just what is so funny?" But the Golden Trio was just laughing too hard to answer. She gave them an evil look and "harrumph" as she swung forward to let them in. The sight that greeted them when the hole opened was a welcome one. It looked like everyone was still down in the Great Hall celebrating. The common room was empty. All except for one person, who sat staring at the fire, deep in thought.

The redhead turned and looked as she heard the portrait hole open. Suddenly Harry, Ron, and Hermione quieted. "We'll be upstairs," Hermione said, prodding Ron towards the boy's dorm rooms. When he started to object Hermione pinched him hard on the arm.

Harry walked over to Ginny and sat down. She had resumed staring at the fire, and he joined her in doing this. Finally after what seemed like long moments, she spoke.

"So whats the plan now?

"I don't know," he admitted, daring to glance at her. Even with tear tracks down her blood and dust covered face, she was the most beautiful and welcome sight he had ever seen. "I can honestly say that for the first time in my life, I don't know what has to be done next. All I know is that its finally over for good."

"Wow. The famous Harry Potter does not have a plan. That's a first." Ginny did not bother to disguise the bitterness in her voice or the pain in her eyes. "There's finally no one else to save or be noble for. You don't have any reason to abandon people or leave them in the dark anymore. What are you going to do now?"

"Ginny, you know I only did that to protect you. I wouldn't have been able to stand it if something happened to you."

"_Oh really,"_ Ginny scorned, rounding on him. Harry said nothing, the angry tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes were well deserved. "So I guess you think that makes it _okay_? Sure, leave Ginny in the dark so at least she's alive when she sees my dead body laying at Voldemort's feet? You had _no_ consideration for my feelings at all Harry! This whole past year all I've been able to do is sit around and worry. 'Is he dead, is he cold, hungry, lonely, hurt? You name it Harry! I've thought it. Seeing you dead was my worst nightmare, and it became a reality. And you're going to tell me it was for my own _safety!_ _How dare you! _I'm not the little girl you saved from the Chamber of Secrets all those long years ago! I'm grown, and if you ever loved me you would give me as much consideration as you do Ron and Hermione!" And with that she broke down. If Harry hadn't caught her she would have collapsed on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

Harry held her close and whispered in her ear, so close his lips brushed her skin. " I do love you. I did all of this because I love you. If I didn't I would have just sat back and let it happen. You were who I thought of when I left to go on our mission. You were who I thought of when I was cold and lonely. You were the last thing I thought of before the curse hit me, and what killed me was the fear of never seeing you again. Please, please, Ginny. _Don't_ _ever think I didn't love you. _I know you're worn thin, I am too. But I love you with all my heart, and I want to try again. Please don't turn me away, then I really won't have anything to live for. There's no one else like you in this world, and I don't want to live without you. Stay with me Ginny, please."

She looked up at him with mixed emotions in her eyes. But the emotion that showed through strongest was love. She pulled back enough for her lips to touch his in answer. In that moment, Harry decided in that moment, that he would go through everything all over again, if it meant he could end up right here.

"You ready for some sleep now?" Ginny asked, laying her head on his shoulder. She yawned and her eyes were looking heavy.

"Very ready" he replied, picking her up off the floor and carrying her to his dormitory. Forget what Mr. and Mrs. Weasely said, Harry and Ginny needed each other right then, and they could deal with it. He managed to get her up the stairs without passing out from fatigue himself, and he laid Ginny on the bed. She had fallen asleep in his arms. He heard snoring and turned around. Ron and Hermione were already passed out in his four poster. Their clothes were still on and both of them were snoring very audibly. Harry grinned and reminded himself to give George two galleons later. He laid down next to Ginny, wrapping his arms around her and breathing in her flowery scent. He closed his eyes and fell into sleep for the first night of forever together.

**AN: This idea I got from a Secondhand Serenade song that I love. Reviews are welcome! Its my first fanfic, so please be nicely honest. If I get enough positive reviews I'll add on more chapters, next time it will be funnier, I promise. Thanks!**

**Proudwildcat**


End file.
